


I Never

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seventh years get together to play a drinking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

"I've never been in a play," Harry said. He smirked when no one but Hermione drank.

"Fess up, Herm!" Dean cried. "You're the only one!"

Hermione huffed. "My primary school did Cinderella one year."

"Yeah, and what part did you play?" Parvati needled.

"…the evil step-mother." Hermione growled.

The group of seventh years burst into laughter while the brunette glared. "Hey, we were eight, it wasn't like we had casting directors! I was just the fastest memorizer!"

"Yeah, sure," Lavender grinned. "Okay, I never stole a car."

Ron and Harry drank while the rest of the group continued to snicker.


End file.
